


No Pushing at the Pool!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betta Fish, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Keith/Pidge background, M/M, Mer!Lance, Merman!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: The urge to shift was getting worse and worse. It's been so long that Lance's body aches to go under the water and stretch out his fins. But, he's held this secret for so long... he fears the others will reject him... he has to keep it a secret. But, of course Pidge and Hunk made sure to nip that in the bud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Mermaid/Merman/Mer Lance. ITS LITERALLY GIVES ME LIFE. Especially when you're talking to a person who loves to swim, loves the ocean, loves fish and loves all folklore that pretains to water. 
> 
> Added with my child being the Guardian of Ice and Water.... along with the water planet... this was going to happen. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Lace is based off a halfmoon koi betta. Since, I love Koi bettas.. they're so pretty. <3 <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr At KnightNuraStar or Twitter at KnightNuraStars! I post updates on those sites along with little other things too! 
> 
> This took me awhile to upload. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Just to add everyone is 18 or over in this story.
> 
> beta by themoddernhobbit!

Lance looked into the mirror and saw the faint outline of dark bags under his eyes. He cursed, wanting to punch the mirror, but instead, he went on with his morning routine. A part of Lance seemed to scream as each day passed and it was harder and harder for him to stop the screaming. Because, he himself wanted to scream in frustration.

“You can’t let them know.” came a faint voice in his mind making Lance glare down at the sink. The water that was draining into the hole was mesmerizing and the sound gave him memories that were so familiar and warm. Lance wanted nothing more than to be with his family and to be submerged in a big thing of water. 

But, Lance can’t. He wasn’t back home. 

He was in space, fighting a war, and he had teammate who didn’t even know that he was a fucking fish.

“Well, half fish.” Lance whispered, as he finished up the rest of his cleaning. Gently, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace that Lance protects with his life. For this, was the only thing he had to remind him of his family.

Lance fingers traced over the aqua beads, before his fingers danced across the heart shaped shell. Lance could feel the love the necklace gave off and couldn’t help the smile of content when he placed it back under his shirt.

“Another day Lance... just... keep smiling.” Lance whispered, putting his usual grin on his face before walking out for breakfast. Lance walked down the hallways, taking in the beautiful structure before finally reaching the dining room. Lance noticed that everyone seemed to be already there and eating causing a small blush to form on his cheeks.

It’s starting to get harder for him to get up.

“Lance, it’s good of you to join us.” Allura spoke, her voice stern, obviously not liking that Lance was, yet again, late for breakfast. Normally, Lance had a comeback, but he was so tired. So, he just rolled with the comment and sat down between Pidge and Keith.

Keith frowned, but didn’t say anything, while Hunk gave the other a weird look. Lance just began eating small bites of the alien goo, not realizing the concerned looks he was getting from everyone sitting at the table. Once he ate less than half the plate, Lance pushed the rest it away, causing everyone’s frown deepen.

“Why don’t you eat more, my boy! Going to need all the strength you can get today!” Coran offered, but Lance shook his head and gave Coran one of his trademark grins.

“Naw, I’m not feeling very hungry Coran.” Lance informed, making the other sigh.

“Well, since everyone is finished.... Coran and I have something important to show you.” Allura informed, getting up from her seat. Lance blinked in surprise and look over to the others who just shrugged as they too got up.

Everyone made their way out of the room to follow the princess, but Lance was stopped before making out of the room by a cool metal hand. Lance looked up to see Shiro and couldn’t help feeling the warmth that ran through his veins. Lance would be the first to admit that he had a major crush on Shiro, a crush that turned into love as he got to know the other more and more.

“What’s up, Shiro?” Lance asked, feeling the arm hold get a little tighter as Shiro brought him closer.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You haven’t been yourself lately.” Shiro informed, making Lance blush a deep red. It amused Shiro, but he was far more concerned for the other well being, so he focused on that, before he let his other emotions get out of hand from seeing a blushing Lance.

“It’s okay! I’m fine! Let’s go before we’re left behind!” Lance wheezed out, taking the metal hand and pulling the other towards the group. Pidge and Keith were talking, Pidge leaning against Keith, while the other spoke soft words to his girlfriend. Hunk was speaking to Coran and Allura, trying to get them to speak what the secret was.

No one in the group commented on how Shiro and Lance were holding hands together. Hell, Lance didn’t realize he was still holding onto the other’s hand as they continued their way down the vast hallways. But, Shiro was content as Lance continued to lead him behind the group.

But... when Lance saw the site before him... he couldn’t help to let go of Shiro’s hand as he stared of the site.

“Oh no...” Lance thought, as he stared at the huge beautiful room. But, Lance didn’t pay attention to the beautiful works of art on the walls or the crystal ceiling that brought soft light to the room. He didn’t even notice the holograms that looked close to jelly fish floating around. No... Lance was staring at the large pool that was presented in front of him.

And it wasn’t a chlorine pool, no, the water smelled untampered with and pure. His body screamed and ached, telling him to jump in, to transform. The water looked like a temptress, beckoning Lance to come in, as small waves moved around the pool.

“WE HAVE A POOL?!” Hunk shouted his voice echoing through the whole room. Even Shiro was speechless as he looked at everything, including the waterfall that poured into the pool.

“Whoa! Look, there’s even sand down there.” Pidge spoke, her voice in awe as she stared at the pure white sand that nestled in the blue depths.

“This is going to be another area of training for you, Paladins. But, we also figure it would be relaxing for you after you all explained beach trips to me.” Allura informed, smiling bright at seeing her family look so excited at the pool. Pidge, bumped Hunk who stopped his gawking to look at the small girl. She motioned towards Lance, who walked towards the deep end in order to look down below.

At first, Hunk didn’t know what the other wanted until the light bulb turned on, the two gave matching grins before they headed towards the unsuspecting male.

Lance stared in longing at the deep end of the pool. The Blue Paladin knew he would transform instantly if he was forced inside. He could already feel parts of his skin under his clothes itch and shape, making Lance twitch in pain. Lance was about to step back when suddenly everything went forward and Lance stared at the surface in horror, before he was completely submerged.

“PIDGE! HUNK!” Shiro shouted, the instant hard look on his features while the two laughed.

But, what they didn’t realize was that Lance scrambling to take his clothes and shoes off as he felt the transformation. It was painful, he knew it would be painful as he felt his body shift, bones bend and his muscle fuse. It’s been so long that the pain of the transformation made him scream as he managed to get out of his clothes and continued to shift.

“No worries Shiro! Lance is an amazing swimmer.” Hunk reassured, while Pidge nodded.

Keith frowned as he watched the foamy water and noticed that Lance looked like he was struggling. Even Shiro was looking nervous and waited, watching carefully for Lance to come out and give them his reassuring smiles and smirks.

“FUCK! FUCK! WHAT DO I DO?!” Lance trilled, opening his eyes to no longer see his long human legs. Instead, a long brown tail, with splashes of aqua blue, greeted him. Long white transparent fins flared out, showing his distress, and Lance couldn’t help pet over the smooth scales. He looked up towards the surface to see the white bubbles still covering him and decided...

FUCK IT, HE WAS STAYING HERE.

Lance’s long white finned ears twitched though, when he heard a splash and looked in shock to see Shiro swimming towards him. All of his white fins on his back, hips, and tail flared out in surprise and shock making Shiro stop before gasping out. Lance cursed, swimming forward to grab Shiro as the other let out all his air while at the bottom of the deep pool.

Lance held him close as he swam up towards the surface, breaking through the water making Shiro gasp as he brought in the crucial air he needed to live. Lance held onto him, preventing him from sinking, so Shiro could calm himself and catch his breathe.

“Lance! What happened?! I tho- DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?!” Hunk cried, able to see Lance’s shimmering tail, clearly causing everyone else to stare.

“Oh my!” Allura cried, while Keith, Pidge and Coran gaped.

Lance’s finned ears lowered as he helped Shiro towards the edge of the pool. Without another word, he swam back down towards the bottom ignoring everyone’s cries to wait as he made his way to the sandy bottom. He felt the sand shivering at the familiar feeling of soft grit before curling himself onto it. The screaming has soothed to little angry comments for Lance to swim around, but he couldn’t.

“Everyone knows... everyone know.. they’ll hate me... they’ll hate me.” Lance chanted in his head.

Lance looks at the shell necklace and held it close as he looked up towards the twinkling light of the water surface. He wondered how mad his friends were for lying to them. He wondered if they were scared or fearful of him.

He wondered what Shiro thought of him.

SPPPPLLLLOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!!!

Lance perked up after hearing something dive into the water again. He looked up to see Shiro once again, this time wearing only black skin tight trunk as he made his way towards him. Lance flared out again in fear for Shiro and met him halfway. The pool was deep and normal humans, without any training, could drown very easily if they weren’t careful.

Lance reached Shiro, but when he was about to touch did he stop. He pulled his hand back to his chest wondering if he had any right. But then, those hands, one smooth metal and the other flesh, touched his face. Lance gasped when their lips crashed together and he stared into the silver pools that consisted of Shiro’s eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Lance kissed back. Lance allowed his fins to floated around Shiro and himself masking them from site of the others. When they pulled apart, Lance was grinning from ear to ear along with Shiro. The two quickly went to the surface, after all, oxygen was a necessity to keep Shiro alive.

“You’re a mermaid!”

“MERMAN, YOU IGNORANT DIPSTICK!”

“You’re not human!” Hunk cried, making Lance scoff as he swam with Shiro to the edge of the pool.

“I never admitted to being human.” Lance informed, making Hunk open and close his mouth, while Pidge jumped into the pool. Lance blinked in surprise as a flash of water sprayed his face, before he jumped when he felt curious hands on his tail.

“It’s so smooth!” Pidge cried, testing out the scales and fins. Keith who also jumped in also proceeded to touch Lance’s tail, making Lance shiver and twitch. Suddenly, he was pulled away by a growl and everyone stared at Shiro who pressed Lance close to him.

“The only one who can touch Lance is me.”

“Hey! No fair! Oh! Lance can I have one of your scales? They’re so pretty! Also do you shed them?”

“Wait a minute I haven’t had a turn!”

“Wait guys aren’t you mad!” Lance shouted, earning shocked glances from everyone in the room.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked, coming to the edge with Coran, to talk better and to see the beautiful scales that decorated Lance’s tail and skin.

“I hid this from you guys... I’m not fully human.” Lance informed, making Pidge snort as she jerked her thumb to her own boyfriend. “Neither is he and you aren’t seeing him going all angst mode.” Pidge remarked, making Keith hissed, before shrugging his shoulders.

“True.” Keith relented, making everyone snort.

“Lance, we love you no matter what.” Shiro informed, making Lance let out a little trill before trying to cover up. Shiro stared, before a smirk played onto his face making Lance flare out again, as he brought their faces closer.

“Do that again.”

“NO!”

“Come on, it was cute!”

“NEVER!”

“Ugha, we’re going to have to put up with this for a few hours, aren’t we?”

“Yup, might as well go for a dip.”

At night, when Lance was back to human legs and cuddled in his boyfriend’s arms, he couldn’t help feel silly for how he felt before this happened. He heard a soft chuckle from above, as kisses were peppered down his neck, earning another little trill call from Lance.

“Adorable.”

“Bite me Shiro.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“HEY NEIGHBORS! PIPE DOWN THE HONEYMOON! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

“OH FUCK YOU PIDGE!”

“KEITH ALREADY DONE THAT! BESIDE I THINK SHIRO WANTS TO FUCK YOU!”

“..... Wait, you had sex.”

“.....Quiznak.”

“HA! GET WRECKED KEITH!”

“SHIRO! HUNK IS THE ONE WHO GOT FOOD ALL INSIDE YOUR ARMOR!”

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“IF I’M GOING DOWN I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME!”

“IF YOU ALL DON’T SLEEP RIGHT THIS INSTANT I SHALL MAKE SURE TO REDEFINE THE WORD HELL FOR ALL OF YOU!”

“Sorry Allura!”


End file.
